my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuru Akiyama (Kaestal)
Mitsuru Akiyama (美鶴 秋山 Akiyama Mitsuru) is a student at U.A High and the daughter of Tomiko Akiyama, the Stop 'N' Start Hero. She is a member of the Second Year Class A. Her chosen hero name is Stopwatch. Appearance Mitsuru has black hair which hangs on her down to her shoulders and dark eyes. She is noted to have a toned form well-suited toward martial arts, and rarely has a happy expression on her face so many people will be wary of approaching her. Personality At first glance, Mitsuru seems to be a cranky person, abrasive and antagonistic which is a mask she wears to dissuade the paparazzi from speaking to her. In truth, when away from prying eyes, Mitsuru is a very kind person who cares greatly about the well-being of others and simply doesn't want someone to be her friend because of her family's fame. Since all too many people seek out her friendship for that reason, Mitsuru has a reputation as a loner and a jerk when she rebukes them. After gaining a few real friends, Mitsuru gradually opened up and became a much warmer person, openly friendly and empathetic. Mitsuru's reason for being a hero is because she wants to be like her parents. Biography Quirk & Abilities Quirk "Pause Burst" - Mitsuru's Quirk is the ability to stop time for 2.5 seconds, and briefly gain a burst of heightened reflexes. This is a combination of her parent's Quirks. Abilities * Martial-Arts Build - Mitsuru has high levels of strength, speed, and agility and an athletic build. Her punches are noted to be debilitating when she wants them to be. She can also withstand a great deal of punishment before going down and has great reflexes. * Martial Arts Training - Unlike her mother, Mitsuru has training in hand to hand combat from her father. She is one of the most skilled fighters in her year. Shiki, another trained fighter, could hold his own against her in Quirkless combat but is ultimately less skilled than her as of their second year at U.A High. She has received this training since she was 13-years-old. Intelligence Mitsuru has ranked first in her Class' written testing during her first year and has continued that trend during her second, showing she is very intelligent. During the Entrance Exam, Mitsuru zeroed in on the weak points of the Faux-Villain robots and gained 20 points from destroying enemies. When in combat, Mitsuru uses her Quirk to routinely keep her enemies on their toes. She also uses her power in such a way that many think she has telekinesis instead of Pause. According to Tomiko, Misturu gets her smarts from her father more than her. As of her 16th birthday, Mitsuru's stats were graded as below. Equipment & Weapons Conflicts Relationships Relationships Family Due to being the daughter of two famous heroes, Mitsuru feels a great deal of pressure and somewhat resents their fame. *'Tomiko Akiyama' - Mitsuru's mother has high expectations for her, knowing that she has the potential to be a very talented hero and maybe even outright surpass Tomiko. She can sometimes trip over her words and as a result, her relationship with Mitsuru is rough at times. *'Kobu Akiyama' - Mitsuru's father also has high expectations of her and is arguably the translator of his Wife and Daughter's feelings, making it clear that no matter what Mitsuru decides to do in life they just want her to be comfortable and happy. Teachers Classmates *'Entaka' - *'Bakuya '- *'Tanaka '- *'Shiki '- Heroes Villains Trivia Mitsuru's appearance would be similar to Tatsuki Arisawa's from BleachCategory:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Kaestal